


escaping it

by buskidsaos



Series: skimmons week 2020 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Idk what else to tag this lol, Late Night Conversations, Party, skimmons week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buskidsaos/pseuds/buskidsaos
Summary: College au, Daisy and Jemma's first meeting at a Halloween Party and then the morning after.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse & Jemma Simmons, Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lance Hunter & Jemma Simmons, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Series: skimmons week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920241
Kudos: 18





	escaping it

**Author's Note:**

> This is sooooooooo bad but I'm posting it anyways lol. Idk how to summarize this even, I'm absolutely horrible at writing fluff.  
> For day 2 of bioquake week :)
> 
> Side note I haven't re read this or edited it at all so ignore the typos please lol

It was halloween evening- a Wednesday night, the night before a ten-page research analysis for her biology class was due- and the last place that Jemma Simmons wanted to be was at a party in one of those ridiculous frat houses, surrounded by drunk college freshman wearing far-too revealing costumes, yet here she was.

She should've known nothing good would have come when Bobbi mischievously knocked on her door three hours prior, thrusting a paper bag at her.

"Put this on. We're going to have fun for once tonight," she'd told Jemma. She and Bobbi had only known each other for a few months, but they'd already become fast friends, and more often than not Jemma had been wrangled in to Bobbi and her boyfriend's shenanigans.

But the intensifying beat of the obnoxiously loud music and the sickening smell of vodka and vomit was starting to make her feel slightly light headed. Jemma exited out of the main room before Bobbi could notice and slipped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her, sighing in relief as she rubbed her throbbing temples. She removed her stupid plastic cowboy hat ('We're going as a western theme!' Bobbi had insisted,) and sat down against the bathtub. Her solitude only lasted for a moment, however, before the door swung open and a not-entirely-sober but breathtakingly beautiful brunette stumbled in. She looked around for a few moments before gasping as her eyes met Jemma.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, I didn't know someone was in here! I can leave-"

"Oh, no, you're fine, I'll get out if you have to use the restroom, I was just in here to get away from everything for a moment," Jemma quickly rambled. The girl let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, good, so we have the same idea. Some creep has been trying to get my number all night, and I just now managed to give him the slip." Simmons sighed sympathetically.

"Well, you're welcome to join me here," she said, scooting over so that the girl could sit next to her. "I'm Jemma, by the way. Jemma Simmons."

"It's nice to meet you, Jemma. I'm Daisy."

"Well, Daisy, what brings you to this dingy, smokey frathouse on such a nice Wednesday evening?"

"Ah, you know, my friends shoved a costume in my face and dragged me out the door. What about you?"

"Similar story, actually."

The two girls sat side by side in the cramped bathroom for a good half an hour until the door swung open once again, revealing a little worse-for-the-wear looking Bobbi.

"Oh, good, I've been looking for you everywhere, I think we should get going. Hunter's nearly passed out on the front lawn, he's going to be an absolute pain in the ass to take care of in the morning. Hey, who's your new friend?"

"I'm Daisy."

"Nice to meet you, Daisy. I'm Bobbi. Now, I'd love to stay and chat, but Jemma, you know as well as anyone that the faster we get Hunter home the better." Jemma sighed wearily.

"Alright then. It was lovely meeting you, Daisy," she said, standing up. The brunette grinned.

"You too, Jemma."

***

Getting out of bed the next morning was a difficult task. Thankfully, Bobbi'd managed to bribe a friend to stay the night with Hunter, so that was one less added worry. But Jemma's alarm hadn't gone off and she accidentally spilled coffee all over her study guide, so needless to say, she was in a little bit more than a rush when she slammed the door to her dorm a little too harshly on her way out, stumbling directly into someone else.

"Oh, God, I'm so-"

"Shit, I didn't see you, I'm sorry!" both girls exclaimed at the same time, eyes meeting. Jemma couldn't help but laugh at who it was, but she spoke first.

"We definitely met last night, didn't we? Sorry, everything's a bit fuzzy up here, but you're the one that was dressed as a cowboy. Jemma, right?"

"Lovely to see you again, Daisy, although I wish our meetings would stop involving awkward run-ins."

"That makes both of us. Where're you headed off to with that massive textbook?"

"Biology. What about you?"

"I've got computer science, it's in the building right next to yours, I think. Mind if I walk with you?"

"It'd be my pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
